Live like rocks stars
by jackybeauty
Summary: una chicas francesas irán a Londres donde conocerán a 1D y la amistad será mas importante que nunca y el romance será una montaña Rusa. Esta historia es para mis amogas yo soy Elizabeth XP
1. Chapter 1 ¡Vamos a Inglaterra!

**Cap. 1 ¡Vamos a Inglaterra!**

**Katherine P.O.V**

Aunque viajar de Francia a Inglaterra en 1 hora algunos piensen que es muy corto y todo eso, ¡para mis amigas y para mi es una eternidad!

Muero de hambre, Nataly está dormida, Elizabeth que está al lado de ella la está quitando de su hombro y Lu está integrándole música a su canción (para su prima Brigit Mendler) no se despega de la laptop ni con agua fría.

Nataly, quítate – dijo Lizzie molesta

Mamá, por favor déjame dormir 5 minutos más – dijo Nat hablando en sueños

Ni que mamá ni que 8/4 – dijo Lizzie irritada

Oye, ¿enserio Zayn Malik es tu primo? Ya sabes lo que me costó creerle a Lu lo de Brigit – dije pensando que podría ser una broma

Otra, por milésima vez ¡SI!- gritó Lizzie

No te enojes – dije sentándome bien

Al lado de mi estaba Lu, y quería ver que estaba escribiendo

Todavía no está lista, no veas te lo enseñaré en el hotel – dijo Lu

Me volví a sentar en mi lugar, yo ya estaba que me moría de hambre y aburrimiento hasta que por fin el piloto dijo que íbamos a aterrizar, eso fue música para, mis oídos. En cuanto pisamos Inglaterra Lu y yo salimos corriendo a buscar algo de comer, pobres de Nat y Lizzie tuvieron que llevar nuestros equipajes también.

Fuimos a un hotel de 4 estrellas, tenía más habitaciones de las que necesitábamos, 3 baños, 1 cocina, en fin… muy bonito el lugar.

Oigan que les parce si vamos a hacer una "carrera" de fotos por Londres. Hacemos listas de fotos que tenemos que tenemos que tomar y vamos por todo Londres buscando esos lugares en donde tenemos que tomarnos fotos, ¿qué les parece? – propuso Lu después de que desempacamos.

Todas estuvimos de acuerdo e hicimos la lista, hicimos equipos de 2:

Nat y yo

Lizzie y Nat

Londres es muy bonito y activo. La primera foto que teníamos qué tomar era una de nosotras en el Big Ben mientras estábamos en un autobús de 2 pisos. Una chica nos hizo el favor de tomarnos la foto. Nat estuvo platicando con ella, más bien preguntando como llegar a algún establo (era porque la siguiente foto era estar con un caballo en un establo)

Yo estaba de aquí para allá esperando a Nat hasta que choqué con alguien…

¡Ay! Discúlpame yo…- alcé la vista y me di cuenta de que era Harry. ¡Harry Styles!

¿Estás bien? – me preguntó con su hermosísima sonrisa

Sí, estoy bien, perdón, estaba distraída y bueno… coche contigo – dije nerviosa

Harry se rió un poco y dijo:

¿Quieres que te de un tour, francesa?

¿Cómo sabes que soy francesa? – pregunté

Intuición- respondió

Quería decir que sí, pero recordé la carrera de fotos

Harry, lo siento, en verdad, pero vine con unas amigas y no las puedo dejar. Será alguna otra vez si nos volvemos a encontrar – dije y me fui

Bueno… ¿Pero me podrías dar tu numero? – me preguntó

No me di vuelta. Le mandé un mensaje que decía:

_Claro, mi número es: 455978312 _

_¿Me dices el tuyo?_

Harry me envió su número telefónico

Me despedí de Harry y fui con Nat que ya me estaba esperando.

Continuamos con lo de las fotos, pero Harry no salí de mi cabeza (accidentalmente atrasé la carrera) creo que me enamoré a primera vista. Perdimos, Lu y Lizzie ya nos estaban esperando en el departamento.

No me separaba de mi celular por si Harry llamaba, esperé hasta a las 1:00 am, pero el sueño me ganó.

Mientras desayunaba sonó el teléfono, Fui corriendo a contestar

Buenos días ¿Está Elizabeth Malik?- me contestaron – soy Zayn Malik

Le pasé el teléfono a Lizzie un poco decepcionada, pero a la vez contenta porque pensé que tal vez veríamos a 1D.

Iríamos a almorzar con 1D, estuve esperando ansiosa, pero las chicas me descubrieron, no sé cómo rayos los hacen pero de algún modo o de otro se enteran de todo.

Alguien tendrá una cita con Harry ¿eh? – dijo Nat

NO, solo nos encontramos por ahí – dije

Sí, claro, cómo no- dijeron todas con sarcasmo

Está bien lo admito, me gusta Harry – dije

Las chicas me querían molestar más, pero sonó mi teléfono.

Hola- dijo- me preguntaba si quisieras ir al cine pasado mañana

Claro – dije

Bueno, nos vemos luego – dijo

Adiós – dije

¿Qué dijo? – preguntó Lizzie

¡Pasado mañana iremos al cine! – grité emocionada

Estoy muy feliz por ti – dijo Lu

Igual que yo – dijo Nat

Lo mejor será que des una buena impresión en el almuerzo- dijo Lizzie-

Estaba muy emocionada, pero cuando mi futuro parecía mas brillante que nunca todo empezó a caerse en pedazos…

FIN CAP 1


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Harry tiene novia?

**Cap. 2 ¿Harry tiene novia?**

**Elizabeth P.O.V**

Después de almorzar con 1D fuimos a algunas tiendas y ahí aproveché para comprar una revista. Cuando llegamos empecé a hojear las páginas sin interés hasta que vi algo que me llamó la atención.

¡Kat!, ¡Kat! ¡Ven aquí rápido! – dije alterada

¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó entrando al cuarto

Quiero que veas esto – dije señalando el articulo

Kat tomó la revista y con forme iba leyendo estaba cada vez más alterada

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gritó

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lu mientras ella y Nat entraban al cuarto

La cantante Julie inicia su carrera con su primer gran escándalo, está saliendo con Harry Styles, miembro de la famosa banda One Direction, el manager de Julie dice que es la relación más romántica y acaramelada que ha visto – leí en voz alta

¡Tiene novia e invita a salir a Kat! – exclamó Nat

Sinvergüenza – dijo Lu molesta

Me di cuenta de que Kat estaba muy callada, yo creo que estaba en shock

Kat, ¿estás bien? – pregunté

Si – dijo – voy a… salir un rato

Kat salió del departamento muy desinflada, estábamos muy preocupadas por ella. Decidimos ir al departamento de Harry, no fue difícil encontrarlo solo tuvimos que preguntarle a mi primo, Zayn, y listo.

Cuando llegamos al dichoso departamento había muchísimas fans en la puerta, no saben lo mucho que nos costó llegar a la puerta, ¡Tuvimos que atravesar esa pared humana! El colmo fue que cuando al fin llegamos a la puerta llegó un guardaespaldas e hizo que nos fuéramos.

Perfecto, ahora no tendremos una explicación – dije

Tal vez si – dijo Lu y se fue corriendo

¡Espéranos!- gritó Nat

Fuimos al cuarto de Kat y buscamos su celular. Cuando encontramos el celular de Kat buscamos el número de Harry y luego lo llamamos.

¿Bueno? – le contestaron a Lu

Hola – dijo – Harry, por favor ve a la calle C. Water, soy Lucinda, ve rápido

Si, ya voy – dijo

Colgó el teléfono y nos dijo a dónde íbamos agarre mi revista y nos fuimos. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente con Harry le mostré la revista.

¿Por qué invitaste a Kathy si tienes novia? – preguntó Nat

¿¡Qué!? – Preguntó Harry- el manager de Julie me dijo que era solo para ayudarla y pondrían que éramos buenos amigos

Si, y ahora son muy buenos amigos ¿no? – grité

¿¡Kat ya lo leyó!? – dijo Harry muy asustado

Mmmmmmm… déjame pensar… ¡Sí! Ya lo leyó – dijo Lu

¡Tengo que ir a buscarla! – dijo Harry exaltado

Después de que Harry se fue decidimos seguirlo hasta que lo perdimos de vista, nos dividimos y lo buscamos por separado.

Estuve de aquí para allá como una lunática, les marqué a Nat y a Lu pero no había ni pista de ninguno de ese par de escurridizos, parecía que habían desaparecido en el aire. Buscamos por una larga hora (parecían siglos) y… nada, encontrábamos nada.

Nos volvimos a reunir.

Yo opino que nos vayamos a casa a comer, seguro que Kat ya está ahí- dijo Lu

Todas estuvimos desacuerdo estuvimos en desacuerdo, pero, no sé cómo, Lu nos convenció. Cuando volvimos al hotel vimos a nadie más y a nadie menos que a… ¡Katherine!

¡Katherine! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – dije

Estábamos preocupadas – dijo Nat

Bueno….- empezó Kat

**Flash Back (Cambio de narrador a Narrador omnisciente)**

_Kat está en el parque caminado en el parque, está pensando en Francia, en otras amigas que tenían en Francia, está distraída. Harry se acerca a ella._

_Kat, tenemos que hablar – dijo Harry_

_No tenemos nada de qué hablar – dijo Kat_

_Yo creo que si – respondió Harry_

_30 segundos – dije _

_En serio quiero que vengas al cine conmigo – dijo_

_Y ¿Qué hay con Julie? – pregunto Kat aun algo molesta_

_Solo es una amiga, es un mal entendido – explicó Harry - ¿me perdonas por no haberte dicho nada?_

_Si, si te perdono – dijo Kat_

_¿Mañana a las 6:00? – preguntó _

_No Harry, aunque te haya perdonado, creo que necesitamos más tiempo- respondió Kat – Con permiso ya me tengo que ir a mi departamento._

_Kathy se va del parque_

**Fin Flash Back (Elizabeth P.O.V)**

Yo… yo voy al refrigerador, muero de hambre, ¡Ya son las 7:00! – dijo Lu

Todas nos reímos al principio, pero nuestros estómagos nos ganaron. Empezamos a comer y tocaron la puerta.

¡Yo voy!

**Fin cap. 2**


End file.
